Star Shine
by candygood1
Summary: Hoshito Arashi had been engaged to Akatsuki Kain for longer than she could remember. She knew he didn't love her and that his heart would always belong to Souen Ruka. However unlike most she chose to accept it and carry on with her life in the shadows. But when the stars predict a different future for her will her decision change? Will Akatsuki finally choose her and not Ruka? OCx?
1. Chapter 1 Venus

**Star Shine**

 **Full Summary**

 **Hoshito Arashi had been engaged to Akatsuki Kain for longer than she could remember. She knew he didn't love her and that his heart would always belong to Souen Ruka. However unlike most she chose to accept it and carry on with her life in the shadows. But when the stars predict a different future for her will her decision change? Will Akatsuki finally choose her and not Ruka? Or will she find love in a different man who loves her instead?**

 **A/N**

 **This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems. Also I don't really know what a mary sue is so if my OC happens to be one please tell me cause i seriously have no clue about mary sues and greys.**

 **Other than that just please enjoy it and stick with me till the end ^^.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Venus**

A tall, fair silver haired woman sat under a large tree a few walks away from the moon dormitories, humming a soft tune as she gazed up at the stars and occasionally stroked the mahogany colored locks of her male cousin dozing off on her lap. For a while the woman just stared listlessly up at the stars above her before a single star caught her attention and she stopped humming for a moment to tell her cousin her interesting prediction.

"Venus is bright tonight but the stars around her are dimmer than ever. A love has been fulfilled but another has also been betrayed." She said before shortly returning to her soft humming. Her cousin opened his eyes to look up at the stars once before closing them again. He also took the time to eye his cousin's loose kimono and use one of his arms to fix it back in place.

"You'll catch a cold." He stated, not seeing the hint of amusement in his cousin's eyes.

"It makes sense as the night is cold tonight but as a vampire is it not uncommon for us to catch viruses as easily as humans do." She said teasingly as she motioned him to move from her lap. He obliged and she carefully stretched herself before standing back onto her feet. She then turned back towards him and said, "As I have finished star-gazing it is time for us to return to the dorms dear cousin."

Lazily the male got up and brushed off what little dirt was on his clothes. He did the same to the woman's haori, which he'd been using as a blanket during his nap, before placing it back on her thin shoulders. Both said nothing as they walked the short distance back to the dorms but as it were they both preferred the comfortable silence to ideal chatter. They had made it half way back when a hard silver gun was pointed at the woman's head and a shrill shout of protest came from a girl not far away from them. Rather unfazed by this the woman simply held her haori a tad bit closer before confronting the wielder of the gun. "Please put that away Kiryuu-san. We were simply star-gazing to pass the time."

She heard a grunt of disbelief but felt the gun leave its place from her head.

It was then that a brunette haired girl wearing a black day class uniform appeared between the two and started shouting at the silver haired male.

"You can't just point a gun at every night class student you find walking on campus Zero! And you know Arashi-senpai has permission from the headmaster to wander the grounds so stop harassing her everyday would you!" She shouted angrily before bowing to Arashi with an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry for all the trouble Zero has caused you Arashi-senpai, Shiki-senpai."

"It is perfectly fine Yuki-san. Please do not waste any time with me and continue your patrols." Arashi said.

Tsking Zero huffed away with Yuki soon following after him. Arashi heard a faint "You shouldn't be so rude to her you jerk!" but nothing else but her cousin's yawns after that.

"Come Senri. We should get back before the others return to the dorms." She stated.

Senri nodded as a reply and followed Arashi back to the dorms. They arrived at the dorms just a few minutes before other night class students returned. All ignored the two cousins in favour of returning to their rooms but a few of Senri's friends Toya Rima, Hanabusa Aidou, Souen Ruka, Akatsuki Kain and Ichijo Takuma came back after changing into their nightwear.

Rima was the first to come down and sit next to Senri who was now munching on a box of Pocky. Next were Aidou and Ruka who were bickering on about how boring their day was while Kain followed silently behind them. Takuma was last to join them and joyfully started to tell an uninterested Arashi about everything she missed in class that day.

"You should come to class sometime Arashi-chan. The teachers miss you very much." Takuma said trying to urge his childhood friend into return to class.

Sighing slightly Arashi shook her head. "I highly doubt that Takuma-san. And as you know as a Hoshito I have no need to further my studies in much less anything than divination which I am currently devoting myself to here in the dorms. As we have gone through before the only reason I came here was because of Kaname-sama and the chairman."

Takuma pouted at Arashi's words but didn't push any further. He decided to change the subject which resulted in another one-sided conversation before everyone decided it was time to return to their rooms. Arashi would have just bid everyone goodnight and left but for some reason Kain escorted her to her room.

As if sensing her discomfort Kain sighed and told her the news, "The council has made it official. We are to get married as soon as we graduate."

Arashi's eyes widen for a friction of a second before she managed to calm herself down. "If you wish for an annulment I will not stop you."

Kain looked at her questionably.

"You wish to wed Ruka-san do you not? It will be easy considering she is a Souen and you a Akatsuki." Arashi states not surprised by the look Kain gives her. "I will not protest if you choose to wed her nor will my clan press charges if you do here. However if you do after the official announcement even I will not be able to stop my grandfather."

Kain gave a huff of frustration and clenched his fists. "Look I may love Ruka but she doesn't love me. I don't want her to marry me because she has to but because she wants to. Just...never mind." with that Kain stomped away leaving Arashi alone.

Soon after he left Arashi walked into her room and closed the door gently behind her. She slid down the door slowly and let a single tear trickle down her cheek. "It is never good when Venus is too bright..."


	2. Chapter 2 Hurt

**Star Shine**

 ***Wagasa- Traditional Japanese Umbrella**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Hurt**

Arashi wasn't blind. She could see how her fiancé looked at Ruka. She could see how much love and affection his eyes held as they gazed at the Souen heiress from afar while cold uncaring eyes stared at her as if looking into her soul. Arashi often craved the affection Akatsuki gave Ruka but never showed it. It was obvious why he would want Ruka as his fiancée instead. She was blessed with all the curves and beauty Arashi was not. Arashi's tall frame towered over most men at 5'11, her lack of the natural womanly curves and her unflatteringly flat chest were all the things that made most men to never consider looking at her twice. That was why she had postponed their official engagement throughout the years but it seemed the council had become inpatient.

* * *

Arashi stood stiffly in front of her grandfather, Hoshito Araki, the current head of the Hoshito clan, trembling slightly as she felt the anger radiating off of the ancient vampire.

"I have been patient with you for many years since your father's death Arashi. I did not question you when you stopped attending your classes at Cross academy and I never once asked of you to explain why you wished to delay the announcement of your engagement with the Akatsuki clan heir. For years I have left you to your own desire and have asked of nothing but your commitment to this clan. However it seems my decision has led you to think that you may do everything as you please." Araki let out a heavy sigh before softening his tone. "Since the day you were born all I have wished for is your health and happiness. You have grown so much dimmer from when you were young…the spark you held is fading my child and I can no longer see your future as clearly as I did before."

Araki waited for his granddaughter to answer him but when she continued to stay silent his patience reached its peak. "From tonight you are to return to classes and we will discuss your 'future' another time next month. You are also to spend more time with the Akatsuki heir during your remaining time at the academy. Do I make myself clear Arashi." His icy blue eyes glared harshly at Arashi who nodded. "You are dismissed."

"May your star stay shining brightly grandfather" Arashi said bowing deeply to Araki before slowly exciting the room. A hazel haired bodyguard escorted Arashi back to her car and drove her back to Cross academy. As the sun was still up the bodyguard held out a blue sakura patterned white *wagasa for her which Arashi was grateful for. "May your star shine brighter Ryo-san." Arashi said bowing to the bodyguard.

'Ryo' bowed back but didn't respond and returned to the car and drove away.

Used to this kind of behavior Arashi simply went her way and walked towards the moon dormitory.

* * *

Night came too quickly for Arashi. For once she was not looking forward to her evening and when she opened her wardrobe to look for her uniform Arashi could only let out a heavy sigh as she stared at the dusty white night class uniform hiding in the back. It had been months since she had last worn it and she definitely wasn't looking forward to wearing it again. After she finished dressing Arashi frowned at how uncomfortable the uniform was. She thought about just going in her kimono but finally decided to settle on leaving the top few buttons open and left her room. Many of the students openly gasped at her appearance as she passed by them in the corridors but Arashi ignored each of them and only stopped when she saw her cousin approaching her.

They walked in silence until Arashi broke it by informing him of the news. "Yesterday Kain-san informed me that the council say that we are to wed as soon as he and I graduate." Senri's eyes widened slightly at the news but he didn't comment and let Arashi continue. "When he informed me I told him that if he wished he could ask for an annulment and wed Ruka-san instead. He said that he wishes to marry Ruka-san out of love, not out of duty…It made me ask myself…if I were to marry him would it be out of my love for him or my duty to continue the Hoshito line. So I visited my grandfather in the morning and asked him to annul the engagement. He was accepting of that but wished to know the reason why. When I wouldn't tell him he grew quite…impatient. In the end he decided it is time for me to return to classes and also that I should spend more time with my fiancé."

"Then are you going to?" Senri asked.

Arashi paused before answering, "I would preferably not but as it is, it is likely that the council will inform him later so I will be doing so shortly after or before class."

Senri nodded at this and returned to silence. The two cousins remained silent the rest of the way to the front gates where they stood at the very front with Rima, Takuma, Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Seiren and Kaname.

The gates were soon opened and showed the many day class students waiting on the other side. Arashi cringed at the loud shouts and screams that came from the overly excited day class students. "I had forgotten how loud it was…" She mumbled.

Unlike her Aidou seemed to love the sound and charmingly said, "Good morning ladies! Still as pretty as ever I see!"

The screams grew louder due to this and in the corner of her eye Arashi saw Yuki being accidently shoved to the ground by some girls and went to help her up.

"Are you alright Yuki-san?" She asked bending down to help Yuki up.

Yuki seemed surprised at Arashi's actions as did many of the night and day class students but was quick to snap out of it and take the older girl's hand. "I'm fine. Thank you Arashi-senpai."

Kaname stood a few steps away from the two girls and chuckled as he approached them. "It seems that I was a bit too late."

At this Yuki seemed to freeze while Arashi blinked in surprise. "My apologises Kaname-sama."

"It is quite alright Arashi. I am just glad that Yuki isn't hurt." Kaname answered. He then turned to Yuki to ask if she was alright. "Yuki, are you okay? They're always so difficult to manage."

Yuki jumped slightly at this and quickly answered, "Yes, I'm just fine!"

Arashi took this as her cue to leave and rejoined the others.

* * *

Upon arriving at the classroom Arashi took the seat nearest to the window with Senri and Rima who sat sharing a packet of pocky. The teacher walked in shortly after and it was only then that Arashi turned her attention away from the sky. "We here in the night class are the first of our kind in the world to test these newly developed blood tablets. Not only are we the pride of this school, we are also the pride of the entire vampire race."

"Somehow I really doubt that." Ruka said.

"We're just a study group anyway." A male student said.

"I don't know about that." Another student said. "After all, co-existing with humans like this is a huge step forward." The student then turned to Kaname. "Right, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname who'd been reading a book chuckled at this and answered, "That's right. After all, we have the chairman to thank for everything that we've learned here."

Arashi didn't bother to comment on any of this and simply focused her attention to the view outside the window. While doing so she noticed that two day class girls had snuck into the school grounds. The faint sweet scent of blood lingered around them but an even sweeter scent of blood emitted from Yuki as the disciplinary committee member went to confront them. Normally Arashi wouldn't have been bothered by this but once she saw her fiancé and his blonde cousin heading towards the girls it became troubling to her.

Arashi followed the two cousins outside and arrived just in time to stop Aidou from biting into Yuki's palm. She gripped firmly onto Aidou's wrist whilst also holding Yuki with her other arm.

"Kaname-sama will be disappointed with you Aidou-san. You should know better." She stated causing the blonde aristocrat to growl.

Then just as Arashi let Aidou go a familiar feeling of cold metal touched Arashi's skull and the cold voice of Kiryuu Zero snarled at her. "Drinking blood whist on school grounds is strictly prohibited. Getting drunk on the scent of blood…you've finally revealed your true nature vampire."

"Zero wait Arashi-senpai di…" Yuki tried to explain but Zero didn't listen and pulled the trigger. Yuki managed to stop the bullet from hitting Arashi by pulling Zero's arm up just in time but the bullet still grazed Arashi cheek, causing Arashi's eyes to widen in shock. "IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SHOOT!? ARASHI-SENPAI WAS HELPING ME!"

Aidou and Kain looked towards Arashi who was still in shock. Both felt slightly guilty as they saw the large gash that ran up Arashi's left cheek.

"Just what was that?" Kain asked.

A sudden sound of footsteps caused everyone but Arashi to turn their heads towards the noise to see Kaname walking towards them. "It's called 'The Bloody Rose'. It's a weapon that was made to kill creatures like _us_." He stated. "Well then." The pureblood then grabbed Aidou by the back of his collar. "I'll take care of these fools. The headmaster will need a full report. Is that okay, Kiryuu?"

The silver haired perfect glared at Kaname. "Just get them out of my sight Kuran."

"Kain. Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're just as guilty as he is." Kaname said to Akatsuki who groaned slightly. He then turned to Yuki. "Yuki, what about the two girls who fainted? Shall we take care of that too?"

"Don't worry, we'll take them to the headmaster to have their memories modified. Poor things." Yuki replied gazing towards the two day class girls who fainted.

"I see. Well then, I'm sorry about all of this." Kaname said. "I hope it hasn't awoken any bad memories for you Yuki."

"Oh no! He didn't actually hurt me thank to Arashi-senpai so don't worry about it!" It was then that Yuki remembered the injured Hoshito heiress. "ARASHI-SENPAI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

Arashi was able to snap out of her shock as she heard Yuki's loud voice. As the shock left her a sharp pain replaced it that made Arashi wince. She tried to process what had happened and touched her wounded cheek to see the trickles of blood that was flowing out of it.

"I…seemed to have been grazed by the bullet." She stated impassively causing Yuki, Aidou and Kain to take a double-take.

"Arashi-senpai…I don't think that's what you should be saying right now…" Yuki said softly. She tried to find a piece of cloth to help stop the bleeding but came out empty.

"I am fine Yuki-san. You should help Zero-san with your perfect duties. My wound will heal in time." Arashi said to Yuki before leaving the girl to follow behind Kaname.

The pureblood pressed a black handkerchief to her cheek. "Thank you for protecting Yuki. It is regretful that you were injured while doing so though."

"I am fine Kaname-sama. It will heal in time." Arashi said. She turned to Aidou. "Is your wrist alright Aidou-san?"

Aidou flinched at this. "I'm perfectly fine! Worry about yourself instead!"

* * *

Arashi's cheek had continued to bleed throughout the meeting with the headmaster causing the vampire to grow slightly light headed by the time they had returned to the moon dormitory. She would have returned to her room and treated it had it not been the 'talk' she had to have with Kain.

She gently pulled her fiancé away from his cousin for a moment to have the talk and thankfully he followed her without any protest. Once she was sure they were alone Arashi broke the news to Kain. "My grandfather wishes for us to spend some more time with each other during the remaining time at the academy. I apologise for informing you after the disagreement yesterday but I believed it would be better to inform you myself instead of from the council."

Anger suddenly whelmed up in Kain as Arashi finished and he slammed his fist in the space in the wall next to Arashi's wounded left cheek. He was about to shout at her when he felt Arashi's limp body falling forward. At first Kain thought she was joking but as he realized that Arashi was actually unconscious he panicked. "OI ARASHI!"


	3. Chapter 3 Bloodlust

**Star Shine**

 **A/N: A little rushed….and the ending might be a bit err weird…Planning to rewrite later on.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Bloodlust**

 _"It happened again Arata...just what should we do? If word gets out about..."_

 _"It's alright Satsuki. Otou-sama will know what to do. Arashi will be fine."_

 _"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER! WHY SHOULD I WHEN SHE'S 'THAT WOMAN'S' DAUGHTER!"_

 _"Lower your voice Satsuki and do not speak of Arashi like that again. Know your place!"_

 _As the bickering between the two escalated Arashi, who was listening to all of it behind the door with Senri, tightened her grasp on the latter's hands. Her teary violet orbs began to glow a crimson red and as the tears slipped down her cheeks she turned towards her cousin._

 _"Senri...I'm so thirsty..." she whispered. Her hands wandered towards Senri's bare neck and as he moved himself closer to her Arashi could do nothing but indulge herself in his sweet blood..._

* * *

 _Senri...blood…thirst…need…I need…BLOOD!_

As the Hoshito heiress opened her eyes their usual gentle violet hue was consumed by the bright red that swirled around it. An unbearable thirst ripped her throat as she slowly gained more and more of her consciousness but as she fully woke from her short slumber a chokingly strong wave of bloodlust began to emit from the weakened heiress. Most would have crippled under its pressure but Senri didn't even flinch and remained firmly standing by his cousin's bedside.

"Blood…I'm so….thirsty…give me…" Arashi choked using what little will she had to try and reach out to the blood tablets on her table when Senri grabbed hold of her and pressed her bared fangs to his neck. Unable to hold back Arashi sunk her fangs into his neck and began to drink greedily off of her younger male cousin. Very slowly Arashi's bloodlust started to fade along with her thirst and as she neared her fill Arashi's form suddenly went limp and fell onto Senri's chest.

The younger male's grip quickly tightened around his cousin's waist and gently lay the heiress back onto her silk sheets. His eyes lingered over the small remains of the blood crusted on her now healing wound and as its sweet scent wafted into his nose Senri couldn't help but nibble at his cousin's smooth neck. The savory taste of her blood was something Senri could never grow tired of and although he was upset that Arashi had gotten hurt there was a part of him that was also grateful for the strong scent of Arashi's blood that wandered through the moon dormitories, allowing his sin to be masked by its thickness.

Although the amount he had drunk was small compared to the amount he'd lost Senri could already feel his strength returning to him as he pulled away from Arashi. He gazed softly down at her pale features and carefully caressed her bloodied cheek before planting a loving kiss onto her moist lips. Unknown to him a dark figure was watching him closely from the shadows, clenching his fists at the scene before him.

* * *

A group of shrill screams awoke Arashi from her short slumber and for a moment the Hoshito heiress thought she was late for class until the bright sunlight proved her wrong. A short pause passed before Arashi realized just why the day class students weren't attending classes and she could only sigh as she saw the large black X marking her calendar.

"Valentines is never a quiet event for us is it..."Arashi sighed as she got up from the bed. "It is unfortunate that I will have to attend this year."

"You should stay in the dorms and rest then. You lost a lot of blood yesterday." Senri stated poking at the now nonexistent wound on Arashi's cheek." Your healing speed always amazes me. I could almost see your bones when Akatsuki-san brought you here."

"Kain-san did?" Arashi's eyes widened at this news. Her cheeks then blushed crimson as she recalled the events between her and her fiancé." How embarrassing, he must have caught me when I fainted..."

A flash of pain passed through Senri's face before returning to its usual blankness as Arashi turned her attention to him. She was staring straight at his disheveled form and it was only then that Senri realized he forgot to hide the bite marks from yesterday. As Arashi's hands reached out towards his neck Senri could literally hear his heart pounding inside his chest and he was about to stop her when Arashi's hand suddenly changed its course and touched his cheek.

"Sleep, Senri. You will need it for later." She said softly.

Senri only nodded at this and lay back down, pulling his cousin back into his arms for another few hours of sleep.

When the two cousins woke up once more it was just turning into dusk and hastily they redressed into clean uniforms before heading out to join the others.

Arriving just in time for the main gates to star opening Arashi inwardly cringed at the sight before her.

"This is hell..."Senri said to her as they listened to Yuki's annual valentine speech.

Arashi hummed in agreement as did Rima who offered her a pocky stick while they watched as Aidou was being chewed off by the dorm president. "Thank you Rima-san. I have a few chocolates in my pocket if you would like."

Rima nodded and they silently swapped treats as they waited for Senri's line to finish. By the time it had night had long since fallen and it was decided that the remaining night class students would return to their dorms.

Arashi was planning on going back to sleep with Senri but as she caught sight of her fiancé in the dormitory's hallways she quickly changed her plans. She turned to Senri and said, "I'm sorry Senri but I need to go speak with Kain-san." before walking away, leaving her younger cousin staring bitterly at her disappearing figure…


	4. Chapter 4 Comfort

**Star Shine**

 **A/N Another rushed chapter. Warning may be slightly confusing…I'm planning to rewrite if it's too weird…**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Comfort**

"Kain-san I would like to thank you for taking me back to my room yesterday." Arashi said as she and Kain walked through the familiar corridors leading to her room. "Also I'd like to once again apologize for my rudeness yesterday."

"You don't have to apologize for that." Kain stated bluntly. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine."

Arashi's eyes widened slightly but she kept her lips tightly zipped as Kain continued.

"I mean you're always so god damn focused on everybody else around you and never about yourself. It gets so frustrating when you, don't fight back and, just go along with everything that's thrown at you!" Kain grumbled. "I was pissed off yesterday because despite the fact of being shot at and wounded you still stopped to tell me about something you didn't even have to!"

As the shock wore off Arashi couldn't help but let her lips curl a fraction upwards. However they soon dropped back down as she coldly answered, "' _To be a good heir you have to make sacrifices. Your family members and allies come first and no matter what danger you are faced with you are never to abandon them at any costs.'_ and ' _Be bright as a star but also as dark as a shadow. Never outshine the person before you and keep to the shadows._ 'are the rules that the Hoshito Clan heir and heiresses are taught to uphold since a young age. We are taught to keep a mask of politeness and hold a fair distance with others outside our clan. The only people we are allowed to show our true faces are those closest to us and no matter how frustrating the situation or how angry we are we are never to let our mask drop unless in dire situation." Arashi paused for a moment to look up at Kain's dumbfounded expression before continuing. "It might be silly but I'm quite happy that you are frustrated for me. However…you are not one of the people I am yet close to nor are you the person I would go to for comfort."

At the sad smile Arashi gave him Kain grit his teeth, "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WON'T LET ME INTO THAT DAMN HEART OF YOURS!"

For the first time in a while anger rose up inside of Arashi but as always she let nothing show on her face as she calmly asked, "Am I truly the one who is not letting you into my heart Kain-san?"

When she got no answer back Arashi simply sighed and walked calmly into her room after giving her fiancé a short, "Goodnight."

* * *

As she shut the wooden doors behind her Arashi let her masked emotions free and a trail of thin tears roll down her pale cheeks.

 _Satsuki-sama was right...I truly am a pathetic being..._ Arashi thought bitterly as she wiped away her tears.

It took a while for them to stop but when they did Arashi all but sigh at her dampened uniform sleeves before stripping down and uncaringly dumping them to the side. Arashi would have gone to bed just like that had it not been for the sudden feeling of silk being draped over her shoulders by familiar warm hands that lightly nudged her into a thin kimono. Knowingly Arashi complied to its wishes and after the obi was tightened she twirled around to smile at her cousin. To her surprise the younger vampire stood shamelessly in front of her in nothing but a pair of light pajama bottom and a wet towel lazily over his wet mahogany locks.

Not the slightest bit embarrassed Arashi could only giggle at the sight before her, finding him to be adorably cute when she saw him pout as she tried to dry his hair.

"I'm not a child." Senri said trying to pry her hands from his hair. Arashi refused to do so and lightly flicked him on the forehead in retaliation. "Yes, however you are still my younger cousin. Now stand still its hard enough doing this while standing up."

"Do you want me to sit down?" Senri asked.

"If you want." was Arashi's short reply.

With that Senri plopped himself down on her bed and let her continue drying his hair.

Not liking the silence Senri asked Arashi, "...what did you and Akatsuki talk about?"

Arashi stiffened at his question but softly replied not the less. "Nothing well...but it doesn't matter anymore. Once I talk to grandfather again everything will be put in its place."

"How? The way I see it the only person who'll be happy is Akatsuki." Senri asked.

"With the way the Hoshito clan marriages are...it is better that way. To them he is simply a smokescreen for our freedom. A way for us to continue being the shadows of the council." Arashi answered, her voice slowly growing quieter as she did.

The stiff silence was unnerving for both her and Senri but both kept their mouths tightly shut. It was only when Senri got up to leave that Arashi opened hers to stop him.

"Stay. You'll catch a cold if you go back like this." She said with her hand tightly grasping one of Senri's wrists.

As usual Senri complied to Arashi's wishes and let himself be led back in the Hoshito's heiress's bed, cradling her in his arms as they lay beside each other. He waited patiently until Arashi fell deep into her slumber to place a gentle kiss upon her lips and whisper,

 _"If it were me I wouldn't care however I'm used...as long as I get to be loved by you..."_


	5. Chapter 5 Pureblood

**Chapter Five**

 **A/N: the cards Arashi uses in this chapter are my own creation.**

 **Kaname and Arashi are not in any romantic relationships. They are simply good friends who are in a relationship that is also explained in another chapter. Zero and Arashi are also not in any romantic relationships. (But both will be considered to any who want them to be.)**

 **Warning Very Rushed!**

 **Pureblood**

Hoshito Araki sat alone in the chair of his office, drinking a glassful of blood tablets while staring longingly at the fading picture he held in his hands. The smiling face of his granddaughter as she was being held up by his late son still haunted Araki as he couldn't even remember the last time he had seen Arashi truthfully happy. The last happy memory Araki had with his granddaughter was when she was still just a babbling toddler.

 _A young Arashi giggled happily in the arms of her grandfather as the elderly vampire placed her gently onto his lap. The younger vampire poked curiously at the cards placed upon the table which caused Araki to chuckle._

 _"Do you know what these are my little star? He asked chuckling once more as the toddler shook her head. "These are the traditional tarot cards that our clan use to tell the future. Do you want to see what kind of future you have awaiting you?"_

 _Arashi nodded her head fiercely but pouted when Araki got up and placed her on the chair opposite him._

 _"Now don't look at me like that star. We have to do this if you want to see you future."_

 _Arashi immediately stopped pouting and started to watch as Araki began shuffling the cards. At first Araki held a wide smile on his face but that soon faded as he saw the five cards placed before him._

 _"Th...this..."Without any warnings Araki bolted out of the office leaving a confused Arashi to stare down at the abandoned cards;_

 _A Broken Pocket Watch : Unchangeable Future_

 _A Transforming Werewolf : Awakening_

 _A Blood Soaked White Rose : Tainted Purity_

 _A Grim Reaper : An Ill Omen of Coming Misfortunes_

 _A Prince and a Pauper : Switching of Fates_

Sighing Araki could only wish he could turn back time. After the ill fortune he'd all but avoided Arashi in favor of trying to find a way to change her fate. By the time he realised there was nothing he could do he'd already lost his son to the stars and his granddaughter to her own fate.

After Arata's death he'd read Arashi's fortune once again believing that it had already been fulfilled but what he found were the same results.

Sighing once more Araki rose his glass up to the star lit sky."Be strong my dear little star...our ancestors still have much in store for you."

* * *

As the sun began to set, Arashi and Senri got up from the bed to get ready for class. However just as they were about to head out a knock came from the other side of the door. It took Arashi by complete surprise when she opened the door and saw the familiar figure of Kuran Kaname standing before her. Not letting a single hint of her facial expressions fail her Arashi was quick to greet the pureblooded vampire. "Good evening Kaname-sama. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Smiling Kaname replied, "I was wondering if you would accompany me to the chairman's office to attend a short meeting."

"I would be delighted to." Arashi answered.

"Shall we go then?" Kaname asked.

"Yes but please allow me to say goodbye to Senri first." When Kaname nodded to her request Arashi went back inside to inform Senri of the news. "Senri, I have a short meeting with Kaname-sama and chairman Kurosu so I won't be able to attend classes today. Why don't you go with Rima today?" She suggested.

For a moment Arashi thought she saw a small pout form on her usually impassive cousin but quickly dismissed it when Senri nodded and let her leave after giving him a short kiss goodbye on the forehead.

"I apologize for bringing you here along with me Arashi. I thought you might be interested seeing as you were the one to bring _'him'_ here in the first place." Kaname said in an almost whisper like voice as they walked down the corridor's.

"Iie, I'm actually quite grateful for your invitation Kaname-sama. I have been meaning to speak with you for quite a while." Arashi replied calmly. "However I must apologize as well as it is not the topic in which you wish to discuss."

"Is that so. Then I am sure we can discuss it later back at the dorms. For now let us worry about the problem at hands."

Arashi nodded in agreement at this and stayed silent for the rest of the journey to the school buildings until they had the misfortune to come across the silver haired perfect in the hallways.

"I didn't expect to meet you here Kiryu. Yuki isn't with you today?" Kaname asked smiling politely at Zero.

Grumpily Zero replied, "She has extra classes today Kuran." and was about to walk passed the two vampires when Arashi asked, "Are you feeling alright, Kiryu-san? Your skin is a fair bit paler than it normally is."

This startled Zero and caused him to stare back at them in shock. Unfazed by this Arashi simply gave the perfect a short, "Take care." before walking back to Kaname's side.

When they arrived at the chairman's office Kaname was first to enter with Arashi following shortly after.

"Oh hello Kaname, Arashi. I had a feeling that you'd come around sometime today." Kaien said as he faced the two night class students. Arashi had a feeling the chairman would try and stall their conversation and it seemed Kaname did as well as he bluntly began to confront the ex-hunter.

"Chairman Kurosu, how long do you plan on allowing Kiryu Zero to stay in the day class?" He asked. "It won't be long before he goes through the "change"

Sighing Kaien took a short pause to tilt his glasses upward before answering the pureblood's question. "I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you Kaname. Neither did I think you would be here backing Kaname up on this Arashi."

"My apologizes, but Kiryu-san's behavior is starting to get out of hand. I fear it will be only days he will finally give in." Arashi said softly.

"You two always were extraordinary. Being able to trace a lineage back through ancestors entirely untainted by human blood. Even amongst vampires. That's something extremely rare. To have inherited the power and abilities of the vampire ancients. Creatures feared even by other vampires. The vampires within vampires. The purebloods." Kaien continued. "It has been entirely due to both your support that the wilder members of the night class have behaved themselves up until now. Even though every one of them are unaware of your true status Arashi."

"I am a shadow of the council and a servant of the stars. Pure may I be but that tradition is simply due to my clan's fear of a repeat of the Hoshito massacre." Arashi replied. "Please do not try and change the subject Kaien-san. We have endured this situation only because of the deep respect we both have for you. However now, for the sake of the day class students, Kiryu-san must be controlled."

Arashi was cut off by Kaname who angrily questioned Kaien once more. "Do you seriously intend to allow Zero to destroy everything that we've worked for so long to achieve? Zero's parents were killed by a vampire. It's a miracle that he was saved from that sea of blood."

"If I had not been there to help him he would be dead for all we know." Arashi added.

Sweating slightly Kaien tried to persuade the two purebloods for another way but Kaname would not let him. "There is no other way chairman. The one who killed Zero's family wasn't just an ordinary vampire. She was a pureblood just like Arashi and me."

The dark atmosphere chocked Arashi to no ends as the two men glared at each other. Wanting to take a small break from it all Arashi chose to head towards the stairways when a sudden wave of bloodlust hit her. Cautiously Arashi slowly approached the stairs and had just made out the familiar figure of Kiryu Zero when said perfect suddenly took hold of her and sunk his fangs deep within her neck. A bright blue seal began to shine from under Arashi's uniform causing Arashi to panic as she felt it growing weaker and weaker by the second.

 _NO!,_ Arashi tried to escape from the perfect's grasp but in her panic she could not do anything but feel as her blood was being drained. Even so Arashi continued to struggle but again each struggle she made was futile and only helped weaken the seal upon her. As Zero's fangs dug deeper into her veins and drained more and more of her blood the seal broke completely and the old mild scent of her blood was blown away by the strong aroma of her pure blood. As it broke free the scent of Arashi's blood began to seep towards the main buildings' unprotected walls where the vampires all stood up in shock at the sudden presence of another pureblood. Nobody knew who the scent came from apart from the two males who were all too familiar with Arashi's scent. As soon as Senri caught whiff of the strong scent he bolted straight out the class. None of the others even noticed his exit as they were far too distracted by the scent. Akatsuki in particular was having a hard time dealing with his inner turmoil.

"That scent!" Akatsuki growled. _But how?!...this scent it's far too strong to be hers but…_

* * *

Senri ran as fast as he could towards the stairways where he thought the scent was coming from but as he arrived there and pushed the female perfect out the way he almost wished he hadn't. The horrific sight of his silver haired cousin's bloodied form being drained in the arms of the male perfect caused the blue eyed aristocrat to become enraged. All Senri could see was red as he snatched his almost unconscious cousin away from the awakened vampire and watch as she limply tried to calm him down. "I'm…alright Senri…I'm alright…"

Tears threatened to spill from Senri's eyes but as he felt the presence of Kaname approached he held them back and chose to bury them in the crook of Arashi's blood stained neck.

"So you've finally fallen t the bloodlust of beasts, Kiryu Zero. To think you would harm your savior not once but twice." Kaname growled dangerously as he caught a glimpse of Arashi's still body. "Your thirst must have been insatiable. To have drained a pureblood to the point where she is barely unconscious… was her blood really that delicious?"

In shock Zero could only stare at his blood stained hands while also watching guiltily as Arashi was hurried away to the infirmary.

* * *

"Give her to me and return to class." Kaname said to Senri who looked hesitant to do so. "Now Senri, if she awakens not a single soul in this school will be safe."

With that order Senri had no choice but to follow it and reluctantly passed Arashi over to Kaname before returning to class. When Senri was gone Kaname laid Arashi down onto one of the infirmary's cots and tried to get her to bite into him but found the heiress was too weak to do so. With no other choice left Kaname bit into his own palm and took a mouthful of his own blood from it. He then carefully lifted Arashi up and leaned over to press his mouthful of blood into hers. He repeated this about four times and only stopped as he saw color slowly returning to her skin. Just as he laid Arashi back down Kaien knocked on the door and entered the room with Yuki following behind him.

"I'm sorry Kaname but could you go back to the classroom for a while? The night class is getting restless with the scent of blood in the air. Some are even starting to question the presence of another pureblood." Kaien said.

"Okay." Kaname answered. He then turned to Yuki who he noticed had red eyes from crying. "I'm sorry you had to see that Yuki. It must have brought back a lot of painful memories…"

"I'm fine Kaname-sama please don't let me get in the way of your duties." Yuki said chuckling nervously.

"Yuki I'm afraid you'll also have to leave. Right now Arashi is in a very dangerous state where she could attack you unknowingly." Kaien said softly petting Yuki on the head to try and ease her a bit. "I'll explain everything later. For now I want you to stay in your dorms and make sure nobody tries to come near this place."

With a hesitant nod Yuki quickly left the infirmary with Kaname leaving Kaien alone with the Hoshito heiress as she fought to keep the darkness within her awakening once more.

* * *

 **Some of you may be disappointed by Arashi's pureblood status but I just couldn't help myself... Managed a fairly long chapter don't ya think?**


	6. Chapter 6 Why?

**Chapter Six**

 **Why?**

 **Warning Very Rushed! Very Short**

Arashi struggles went on continuously through the night as the darkness fought endlessly to over take her body. At first Arashi's struggles had been limited to mere trembles but as the night grew deeper her struggles grew more and more intense. Pain, thirst and burn shot through Arashi's body like fire and a shrill soundless scream tore through her throat, shattering the infirmary's windows, as she couldn't contain her searing thirst for much longer. Her disheveled body soon became soaked in cold sweat while also shivering at the frightening chill in her spine as it worked its way up her spine. Kaien placed a wet towel over her sweating forehead in hopes it would help the pureblooded heiress but it was soon lain forgotten on the infirmary floor. As the darkness slowly began to consume what little conscious that remained inside of the silver haired pureblood, making sure not to leave a single trace of her sanity left. The tears that were trickling out from her eyes suddenly turned bright crimson while her violet orbs were swallowed by a sea of blood red. It didn't help that her fading vision made it hard for the heiress to concentrate or that the fact her cousin was absent by her side.

 _It hurts...it hurts so much...Senri where are you...why aren't you here...why did you leave me..whywhywhywhywhy!_

"S...Senri...bbbring me Senri..." Arashi choked out despreately which to Kaien quickly responded by hurrying to fetch the young aristocrat who happened to be heading to the infirmary.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Kaien shouted as he saw the mahogany haired vampire. "Arashi is calling for you Senri. You need to go to the infirmary as soon as possible!"

Hearing this Senri wasted no time rushing over to the infirmary. Upon seeing Arashi's trembling figure laying on the cot he hurried over to her side and embraced her tightly in his arms.

"Ssenri?!" Arashi coughed staring up in unbelief at her dear cousin who stared guiltily down at her worn out features.

"I'm sorry..." were the only words he spoke before he forcefully pulled Arashi's fangs over his porecelian neck.

A look of bewilderment and horrer formed on Arashi's face but Senri took no notice of this and pulled her closer.

"Drink..." He ordered gently. "It'll be nothing but a bad dream when you wake up..."

Arashi tried to shake her head in protest but soon her thirst won out and her fangs enbeaded themselves into Senri's tender flesh.

Once again as her fill was drunk Arashi fell limply into her cousin's arms while Senri moved to carry her back to the dorms. However he was stopped outside the door as Kaien confronted him.

"I don't know where you plan on taking Arashi but you cannot take her away from here Senri. If she awakens on campus we have no way of stopping her. The best chance we have is to restrain her is if she is here." Kaien stated his tone low and serious.

To this Senri bluntly replied, "She won't. She's never lost control after drinking my blood and besides...Arashi sleeps better when I'm next to her."

Kaien stood speechless with his eyes widened at Senri's statement but as he saw the younger male's gentle look he couldn't help but sigh and let the two cousins through.

As he carried Arashi back to the moon dormitories Senri made sure not to be seen by anyone. Even though the Arashi's seal was slowly regaining its power, her scent still held its sweet pureblooded aroma so Senri had to make sure nobody noticed this change. Thankfully when they arrived at the dorms there was no one in sight and the young aristocrat managed to sneak the pureblood safely back to her dorm. He lay her carefully down onto the bed before stripping her ruined uniform and using a wet towel to clean her stained body. When he'd finshed he redressed Arashi in a plain white kimono before heading outside with the towel and uniform and burning them secretly in the forests. Once that was done Senri returned to his cousin's room and sat quietly down by Arashi's bedside. For a while he simply gazed over at her peaceful features whist holding her boney fingers gently in his. "Nothing but a bad dream..."

* * *

(In Aidou and Akatsuki's room)

While Aidou slept peacefully in his bed Akatsuki stood wide awake near the window of the room.

 _That scent…that scent was definitely Arashi's but just how…_

Akatsuki groaned as he felt his head starting to ache. He would confront Arashi about this later…right now it would be best if he just slept…


End file.
